And I Watch You Go
by TwistedRazorBlade
Summary: Right Inbetween Some Assembly Required Right Before Zack Goes To Sleep His Starts To Remember Someone From His Life she's different and important to him but he does remember why.
1. On My Own

And I Watch You Go

Dislaimer - All "Dark Angel" characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee (Cameron Eglee Productions) and "Dark Angel" itself belongs to FOX.

Fiction Rated: M

Songs Will Be Used To Set The Mood For Each Chapter...All Credit Will Be Given To Artists

Some Quotes Taken From Some Assembly Required

- Indicates Memory Or Dream

Summary - Right Inbetween Some Assembly Required Right Before Zack Goes To Sleep His Starts To Remember Someone From His Life.

_I walk alone_

_Think of home_

_Memories of long ago_

_No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

_Lied too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_Standing on my own_

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

_I need to run far away_

_Can't go back to that place_

_Like she told me_

_I'm just a big disgrace_

_Lied too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_Standing on my own_

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

_So now I'm standing here alone_

_I'm learning how to live life on my own_

_Lied too much_

_I think that I've had enough_

_Am I too much_

_She said that she's had enough_

_I'm standing on my own_

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

_So now I'm standing here alone_

_I'm learning how to live life on my own_

_Forget about the past I'll never know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

_On My Own - Three Days Grace_

ZACK: The others--where are they now?

MAX: All over the place.

ZACK: Are they safe?

(Max remembers hugging Syl, seeing Tinga dead in the tank, leaving Brin on a bench to be taken back to Manticore because she had progeria, seeing Krit, and hugging Tinga's body.)

MAX: Don't worry about that right now. Just concentrate on getting better. You should get some sleep. (shows him to Original Cindy's bed.)

ZACK: This isn't my bunk.

MAX: You can use it. My roommate's staying with some friends. Welcome home, Zack.

Zack put his head down on the pillow trying to remember other parts of his life that didn't involve manticore as he stuggled to remember the last 10 years, he slowly drifted off to sleep

Zack - "Will i see you again?"

A beautiful red looks back at zack and smiles

Red Head - " Soon Enough"

She said turning and disappearing into the crowd

Flash

The red head is lying on a couch looking up at zack

Red Head - " Long time no see"

Flash

Zack and the red head are holding hands

flash

The red head is crying and zack is wiping her tears away

Flash

Various Kisses shared between zack and the red head

Flash

Zack and the red head are sitting on an abandoned brigde. zack hears the words i love you and a sound of an aeroplane taking off and the words wake up.

And with that zack woke up in a sweat and whispered a name... Rhys


	2. MakeDamnSure

you've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I got my veins all tangled close  
to the jukebox bars you frequent  
the safest place to hide  
a long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
you start shaking at the thought  
you are everything i want  
cause you are everything i'm not

and we lay, we lay together  
just not, too close, too close  
(how close is close enough?)  
we lay, we lay together  
just not too close, too close

i just wanna break you down so badly  
well i trip over everything you say  
i just wanna break you down so badly  
in the worst way

well my inarticulate store bought  
hangover hobby kit it talks (talks)  
and it says, "you oh, you are so cool"  
scissor shaped across the bed  
you are red, violent red  
you hollow out my hungry eyes  
you hollow out my hungry eyes

I'm gonna make damn sure  
that you can't ever leave  
no you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me  
i'll make damn sure (damn sure)  
that you can't ever leave (that you can't ever leave)  
no you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me (ever get too far)  
you won't ever get too far

MakeDamnSure - Taking Back Sunday

_The next morning, Max goes in the bedroom to wake Zack up.) _

_MAX: Up and at 'em. _

_(Zack stretches and sits up. Overnight, skin has formed over the metal plate. Max looks at him in surprise.) _

_ZACK: What? _

_(In the hospital lab, Dr. Carr examines Zack while Max looks on.) _

_DR. CARR: It's unbelievable. _

_MAX: What happened? _

_DR. CARR: Nanocytes circulating in his bloodstream. Self-replicating, molecular-scale biomachines designed to repair tissue damage. I've read theoretical papers about the technology, but to see them in action... _

_MAX: If he's got these nanocytes buzzing around fixing things, how come they weren't doing their job yesterday? _

_DR. CARR: Got me. _

_ZACK: It's the machine. _

_MAX: What machine? _

_ZACK: Eddy and the others hooked me up to it almost every day. Said it would filter my blood, keep it clean. _

_MAX: My ass. They were sifting out your nanocytes. _

_DR. CARR: That would explain why there was no tissue repair going on. Didn't have a chance to replicate in your bloodstream. _

_ZACK: Eddy said I looked cooler with no skin. _

_MAX: At least we can take you out in public now. Just gotta hook you up with a pair of shades. _

_DR. CARR: Hold on a second. Let me see something. Close your eyes for a second. (Zack obliges.) A little pressure ought to stimulate the ocular implant. (Dr. Carr uses one finger to rub Zack's left eyelid.) Open. _

_(An image of a normal-looking eye forms. Dr. Carr shines a light on it and the "pupil" contracts.) _

_DR. CARR: Huh. Thought so. It's coated with a thin layer of liquid crystal. You know, the stuff they use on high-def TV's. _

_(Zack gets up and looks in a mirror.) _

_MAX: Guess Manticore wanted you to look normal so they could send you out on missions._

Later that day...

Zack didn't know wheather she was a figment of his imagination or a real person... if she was real he needed her to help him fit together the missing pieces of his memory,but he didn't even know her last name ...how was he meant to find her. he willed himself to remember her full name, he tried and tried but never got it. it was almost as if it where right in front of him but he couldn't reach it.so he just sat in a chair stiff and unmoving, just staring out the window. logan entered the room. Zack looked at him with distrusted and after the failed take down of manticore who could really blame him for being edgy about logan but he didn't let me seen is distrust.

Logan

Oh... I didn't see you there.

Logan sat down in a opposite zack, Zack watched him cautiously as he sat.

Logan

What are you doing?

Zack partial turned to face logan

Zack

Trying to remember.

Logan

But max said you remembered everything

Zack

Not everything... i'm...i'm still not sure what if what i'm trying to remember is real.

Logan

Well...you'll figure it out, no worries

Zack was just about to respond to logan's comment when a name popped into his head

Zack

Brody

Zack said barely audiable

Zack

Brody! That's her name. i know it...it has to be... right ?

Logan

She who?

Zack gets up and heads towards the door

Logan

Look maybe I should call max... i mean she gets you a whole lot better than most people

Logan wheeled himself over to the phone and zack just looked at him. if he knew her last name she may not have been a figment of his imagination but someone he meet somewhere..seattle, san francisco, new york, houston,detriot... god only knows where he meet her, but now he had a full name and he could look up.

Now all he had to remember why and how he knew her.


End file.
